Cinderella: The InuYasha Version
by Starlight Maiden 1216
Summary: Kagome is a miserable maid with evil stepsisters and a stepmother. But when the Prince throws a ball, and Kagome goes, will that night change her life forever? NOW COMPLETE! InuXKag
1. Chapter 1 Kagome's Miserable Life

Cinderella: The InuYasha Version

Chapter One

Kagome's Miserable Life

It was a sunny day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and morning dew made the grass glisten. But in the household of Kagome Higurashi it was a very gloomy day. She hurried around the kitchen preparing breakfast and even managed to break a plate. She groaned in frustration and ran to get a broom. She swept the glass pieces up and continued with her cooking. Kagome was dressed in a white apron that had eventually darkened from ashes and dust. She also wore a brown dress that swooped down just above her ankles. Her hair was tied back with a blue ribbon and she wore a bandana.

"Kagome!" came a loud and scratchy scream. "Where's my breakfast!"

"And where's mine!" came another, though it was less scratchy. Kagome sighed and wiped her sweaty brow. "Coming Kikyo! Coming Kagura!" She grabbed the three trays on the counter and rushed up the stairs to the first room. She entered and Kikyo hissed when the door opened. "The light is so bright!"

"Oh come on Kikyo! Rise and shine!" Kagome said cheerfully but Kikyo glared at her. "Don't tell me what to do you filthy tramp!" Kagome looked hurt and shoved Kikyo's tray at her. She quickly departed the room and closed the door. Next was Kagura's room. When Kagome opened the door this time Kagura squealed.

"Oh _finally_! Kagome, you are so slow! I don't know why Mother keeps you around!" She yanked her tray from Kagome's hands and shooed her out of the room. The last tray to deliver was to her stepmother. Kagome knocked this time and received a calm, "Come in." She slowly turned the doorknob and then opened the door. Stepmother was sitting up in her bed stroking her black cat. She gave Kagome a fake polite smile, her gray eyes cold and hurtful.

"Hello child. Well, don't be shy. Come closer." Kagome held Stepmother's tray in shaking hands and approached. When she was right next to her stepmother's bed, she laid the tray on the old woman's lap. Stepmother continued to smile and stroke her fluffy cat. "Kagome, I want you to finish all your chores by noon today. You have been working much too slow lately, and I will not allow it."

"Yes Stepmother," Kagome replied stiffly. She turned to go but Stepmother stopped her. "Oh, and Kagome. _All_ of your chores. In the past you tend to…"

"Yes, Stepmother," Kagome repeated and left the room quickly. She raced down the staircase and back into the kitchen, where she gathered a mop, broom, and bucket. She filled the bucket with soapy water and started to mop. By noon, she was exhausted. She had cleaned the entire house and not had any moment to rest. When the clock struck twelve noon, Stepmother descended the staircase.

"I must say, Kagome, you have done fine work," Stepmother commented. "But now you must work on the garden in both the front yard and backyard. When you are finished with that, tell me." She walked back upstairs to her room to get the sisters up. Kagome took a watering can and some seeds and stepped out into the sunshine. She smiled as birds started to flock around her and sing merry songs.

She joined the birds in song and she had a lovely voice. As she worked in the front yard, she noticed a white stagecoach with matching horses speed by. It was heading for the market and going in the opposite direction of the castle. Kagome watched it until it was completely out of view. _I wonder what it's like to ride in a fancy stagecoach with matching horses_, she thought as she planted some seeds. She stood up and brushed off her apron.

Kagome had had one of the nicest lives imaginable when her father had been alive. He had given her everything her heart had desired except for one thing…a mother. One day he had announced he would be married and Kagome had rejoiced. When she met the woman who would be her stepmother, however, she had been anything but happy. The woman had been cruel, and cold, and lazy. She also had two daughters that were just like her and teased Kagome for everything.

When her father had died, Kagome had died inside.

Kagome poured herself a cool glass of lemonade and drank it all down in one gulp. She set it down and went out into the backyard to work. Kikyo was sitting in one of the lawn chairs and when Kagome came out she scowled. "Get to work!" she snarled, pointing at the flowerbeds. Kagura was in the opposite lawn chair smiling maliciously.

"Yeah, Kagome! The chores aren't going to do themselves!" She stood up and walked over to the flowerbeds. She stomped on all the flowers and laughed. Kagome gasped and ran over to her evil stepsister. She shoved her aside and knelt by the crushed flowers. Kagura stood there, shocked, and looked at Kikyo. Kikyo nodded and Kagura dashed off into the house. Seconds later, Kagura returned with Stepmother at her side.

"Kagome, what Is this I hear about you shoving your sweet sister!" she snapped. Kagome looked up from tending to the wilting flowers and frowned. "She was killing these poor flowers…"

"That is no reason to push her!" Stepmother interrupted. "I need you to go to the market for me and when you return I want you to stay in your room for the rest of the evening without supper! And tomorrow you must finish your chores an hour earlier!" She gave Kagome a cold stare. Kikyo and Kagura were smiling smugly and looked as if they were about to burst out laughing. Kagome forced back a growl of anger and stomped inside.

She forcefully grasped a basket from the closet and marched out the front door. She would buy something to eat at the market and hide it from Stepmother so she wouldn't starve. But before she was even halfway down the walk Kikyo called, "And don't forget the _cake_! I'm absolutely _dying_ to have cake for dessert tonight!" Kagome ignored her and kept on going.

* * *

The market was buzzing with noise and crowed with townspeople. Kagome had a hard time navigating her way through them all. She stopped by a food cart and browsed its fruits. She ended up purchasing tomatoes, squash, and apples. She bought bread from another cart and fish from another. _What to buy for me_, she wondered as she gazed at chicken, noodles, and lemon pies. She decided to buy the cake so Kikyo wouldn't complain to Stepmother.

She spotted the white stagecoach she had seen pass the house earlier. A little man stood by the door as if waiting for someone to return. Kagome shrugged and turned to leave. But she bumped into someone and fell to the ground, the cake landing on her apron and covering her in chocolate and frosting. She moaned in depression but ceased when a deep voice apologized.

"I'm so sorry! Let me help you up!" Kagome looked up and saw the handsomest man she had ever seen in her entire life. He had long black hair and golden eyes. He was dressed in a red suit and looked like royalty. Kagome blushed and took his hand as he pulled her up. She looked at her apron and sighed. "Let me pay for that cake! It was my fault!"

"No, really! It's alright! That cake was for my stepsister and I'm sure I have a good excuse now not to have it!" The man laughed and then grinned. "My name is InuYasha. It's nice to meet you, um…"

"Kagome. Nice to meet you." They shook hands awkwardly and Kagome pulled a handkerchief from her pocket. She wiped up as much of the chocolate as she could and picked up her basket. "It was a pleasure InuYasha, but I really have to go." She hurried past InuYasha but he grabbed her arm. Kagome's heart pounded.

"Wait! Do you think I'll ever see you again?" he asked. Kagome turned and looked into his golden eyes. She could get lost in them. "N-No, I don't think so." And with that, she sprinted out of the market. InuYasha stood there confused and hurt. He sighed in regret and walked over to the white stagecoach Kagome had seen. The little man in front of it looked at him

"Who was she sir?" he asked.

"I don't know, Jacques. She was lovely, I'll admit, but I don't think I'll ever see her again. Let's get back to the castle." The man nodded and hopped to the front of the coach. InuYasha got inside the coach and slammed the door shut. He starred out the window.

Kagome, she had said…


	2. Chapter 2 Plans

Chapter Two

Plans

Kagome walked along the side of the road to her house. The man she had bumped into had been so handsome…but he'd seemed rich. Almost like a prince or something…Kagome suddenly gasped. _What if he _had_ been a prince_? she thought. She played the scene over and over again in her head and thought. He had been dressed like royalty…he had acted like royalty…

"Oh, who cares! I'll probably never see him again in my life!" Kagome told herself. She held the basket in both hands and sighed. She heard horses and a carriage approaching from behind her and she turned. She gasped and nearly dropped her basket. A familiar white stagecoach was coming with the matching white horses and little man. Kagome looked around quickly for a place to hide but there were none. She knew the man…InuYasha…was in there because if her theory was correct he was a prince and heading back to the castle in that coach.

Kagome gulped and faced front once more. She yanked the hair tie that held her ponytail in place out and removed her bandana. As for her apron she hurriedly untied it and shoved it into her basket. She would avoid talking to that man. She started to whistle nervously and picked up her pace. Would he recognize her though? She wondered this as the stagecoach gained on her…

Meanwhile, in the coach, InuYasha starred out the window still thinking about the woman he had met in the market. He noticed someone walking on the side of the road and looked closer. She had long, raven colored hair and a slender body. _I wonder, could she be…? _InuYasha thought but then decided that the woman he had met had been wearing a bandana and apron. InuYasha sighed. _That woman had certainly been a beauty… _

As the stagecoach passed her, Kagome gave a sigh of relief. She put on the apron and bandana and put her hair back into a ponytail. She was nearing the house and soon it was in view. She walked up the front walk and entered the house, whipping her feet on the mat. A loud complain was her greeting. "Oh, _there_ you are, Kagome! Mother, I told you, I told you! She is _so_ slow! Why can't we just get rid of her?" Kagura was sitting in a chair by the door talking with Stepmother.

"Now, now, Kagura. She is a good worker but I will admit a bit slow at times and rough with you girls. I have no intention, though, of getting rid of her. Kikyo, take the basket from your sister." Kikyo appeared from the kitchen and yanked the basket away from Kagome. "What! Where's the cake? You selfish little---"

"Someone bumped into me while I was carrying it!" Kagome snapped. "A young man dressed like royalty! He apologized and I even have proof! Look at my apron!" She showed them all her chocolate colored apron. Kikyo glared at her. "It was _your_ fault, not his, I bet! Mother, make her go without dinner and then in the morning without breakfast!" Kagura added, "And without lunch too!"

Stepmother only stood there looking at Kagome. Kagome hated that smug look more then any other look of hers. Kikyo looked from Stepmother to Kagome and back again. "Mother---?"

"Silence, Kikyo! Kagome, tell me about this young man. Was he really royalty? Would my girls me interested in him?" Stepmother asked. Kagome looked startled. So did both Kikyo and Kagura. They exchanged looks of confusion and anger. Kagome took a few steps forward and got a dreamy look on her face. "Well, he had long black hair and golden eyes I could have gotten lost in. He wore a suit of red that certainly gave the impression he was royalty. He was polite and had the manners of a prince---"

"A prince?" Kikyo and Kagura exclaimed at the same time. Stepmother scolded them for interrupting and Kagome continued. "He was so handsome and I'm almost certain he was in a fancy stagecoach heading for the castle." Kagome was lost in thought but a whine from Kikyo brought her back to earth. "Mother! Can we meet him? Please? Make her introduce us to him!" She gave Kagome a nasty look and then gave a pleading one to her mother. Stepmother thought a moment.

She came to a decision. "Kagome, you will introduce my daughters to this man. I don't care if we have to go to the market every day, they _will_ meet him!" This was a little different from Stepmother but Kagome wasn't too surprised. She wanted her precious daughters to marry into royalty. Like a duke or lord or if possible a prince. Kagome would probably be stuck as being one of their maids. She sighed in depression. "Kagome, did you hear me?" Stepmother asked.

"Wha—Oh, yes Stepmother." She answered gravely. Kikyo and Kagura smiled and walked back to the kitchen. Only Kagome and Stepmother remained in the room. Stepmother smiled her famous fake smile and slowly started upstairs. "Stepmother, wait!" Kagome called. She stopped and turned, her hand on the railing. "What is it Kagome?" she asked.

"T-The man I met," Kagome stuttered. "I-I don't k-know if I'll ev-ever see him again. He might just get one of his s-servants to go to the market for him." _Why am I stuttering_, she wondered as Stepmother replied. "He might. But if he does not, that is all the more fortunate for us." She faced front and walked up the stairs and out of sight. Kagome was left to do her chores on an empty stomach. Bumping into that man had made her forget about buying herself something to eat.

Kagome took off her muddy shoes and started up the stairs. Once she reached the end of the hall she opened the door leading up to the attic. Or in other words: her room. There were so many flights of stairs that it could have been her daily exercise just going up to her room and back. It usually took her ten minutes, five if she was in a hurry. Kagome climbed up the stairs and finally reached the door at the top. She opened it and entered her small room.

There was only a bed, a dresser, and a window in the entire room. A single pillow sat on the tiny bed. The only thing on the dresser was a brush and a small mirror. Luckily, sun was pouring through the window and Kagome went over to open it. She looked out over the town and spotted the castle. The brilliant, white castle. Where that InuYasha guy probably was right now. Kagome sighed and put her elbows on the window sill. She rested her chin in her hand. _If only I could see him now_, she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town at the castle, the King was having a discussion with one of his servants. "Jacques, the prince is old enough now that he should have a wife! He needs a woman by his side and I need myself some grandchildren! We need to find out a way to get him to meet just the right woman!" The King sat deep in thought as Jacques suggested the perfect idea.

"Well, sire, we could throw a ball," he said. The King jumped up so quickly it knocked his chair down. "Jacques, you're a genius! That's precisely what we'll do! We shall throw a ball for all the young woman in the town! And I mean ALL the young woman. Maids and peasants too." Jacques nodded hurriedly and ran off to write the invitations. The King smiled to himself. Just at that very moment, InuYasha walked in room.

"Ah! Back from the market, my boy!" The King called to him. InuYasha nodded and took a seat across from his father. "Now, listen to this son. I am going to throw you the biggest ball ever!" The King laughed and smiled at his son. InuYasha gave him a confused look. "Why?" he asked.

"Because you need to meet a woman! Your future wife and the future queen!" the King informed him. InuYasha didn't seem too thrilled at the idea. He agreed though and the King rushed out in an extremely good mood. InuYasha sighed. The only woman he wanted to meet was the one he had met in the market. _Why won't she get off my mind_! InuYasha pondered angrily. _Maybe I should return to the market tomorrow and see if I can find her_!

* * *

Kagome knocked on the door of her Stepmother's room. "Yes?" was the response she received and Kagome walked in. "Stepmother, I will take Kikyo and Kagura to the market tomorrow and we shall look for the man I met." Stepmother smiled. "Good Kagome. Just for that, you may have some supper. But not too much; I still remember what you did to Kagura. You may leave."

Kagome nodded and left the room. As she was shutting the door, she smiled to herself. The only reason she wanted to return to the market was so _she_ could see that man. He would be a fool to fall for one of her stepsister's and any man who did wasn't worth it. She hummed to herself as she descended the stairs on her way to the kitchen. When she entered, Kikyo looked up at her.

"And just what are you so happy about?" she snapped in a bored voice. Kagome merely smiled at her and took some bread and fruit. "Hey, get your filthy hands off our food!" Kagura yelled. Kagome took a bight of the bread and chewed for a moment.

"Stepmother is allowing me some dinner. If you don't believe me just ask me for yourselves." As Kikyo and Kagura were about to leave the room Kagome added, "Oh, and the reason? I've agreed to take you two to the market tomorrow." The stopped in their tracks. Kikyo turned and put her hands on her hips. "Really?" she asked, sounding unconvinced. Kagome nodded. Kagura squealed in happiness and raced out of the kitchen, followed by a glaring Kikyo. Kagome hummed some more and went on eating her dinner.


	3. Chapter 3 The Invitation

Chapter Three

The Invitation

The next day, Kagome did as she had promised and took her two stepsisters to the market to try and find the InuYasha guy. But after an hour or so of no luck, they gave up and started back home. Kagome starred at the ground for the entire walk home. She had really been hoping to see him…but it just wasn't meant to be. Kagura had been talking to Kikyo but suddenly she stopped dead. Kagome walked right into her back and fell to the hard ground with an "Oof!" Kikyo looked down at her and laughed. Kagura sneered at the girl and snapped, "Watch where you're going idiot!"

Kagome nodded and stood up. She brushed off her dress and apron and asked, "But why did you stop Kagura?" Her stepsister wasn't listening however, but looking down the road. Kagome followed her stare and gasped. A white stagecoach was heading their way and had the same, familiar looking white horses. Kagome didn't know what to do. She quickly glanced around but didn't know what to do. "Kagome, isn't that the stagecoach you were describing to us last night?" Kikyo asked.

"Y-Yes, it is," Kagome stuttered. Kikyo's eyes lit up and she started to wave. The coach man looked at her with a confused look and stopped the stagecoach. Kagura was already starting to walk towards them. Kikyo was following close behind. Kagome merely stood in her place, as if rooted to the ground. A man was stepping out of the coach. But it wasn't InuYasha. Kagome sighed in relief. Sure she wanted to see him, but if Kikyo and Kagura were around like this…

The man had long white hair and the same eyes as InuYasha. His expression was cold and he was wearing a white suit. "Hello ladies," he greeted them, bowing. Kagura and Kikyo squealed in delight. "I am looking for the castle. Can you tell me where it is? I am the King's son, Prince Sesshomaru. I have not been there in over ten years." Kagura nodded and pointed in the direction of he castle. "I-It's that way, your highness," she mumbled. Sesshomaru bowed again and said good-bye. He stepped back into the coach and the driver started up the horses. They drove off back down the dirt road and out of sight.

"Oh, Kagome, you were right! He was so handsome and his eyes…" Kagura sighed. Kagome giggled. "Right…should we get going then?" Kikyo nodded and pulled Kagura along. "But he was looking at _me_!" she commented. Her sister gasped. "He was not! Are you blind? He couldn't take his _eyes_ off me!" Kikyo glared at her. "What _man_ would choose _you_ over _me_?" she asked smugly.

"No man!"

"Ha!"

"That's right! Any man who would love you…"

And they kept on bickering the whole way home. Eventually Kagome smiled and the two sisters glared at her. "What?" Kikyo asked her, her eyes flickering. Kagome shrugged and started to hum. When they walked inside their warm home, Kagome hung up the girls coats and then went into the kitchen to start dinner. Kikyo and Kagura rushed into their mother's room and started talking all at once. She became annoyed and shouted, "Silence! Kikyo, what is it?"

"Why Kikyo---" Kagura started to complain.

"Because I'm older, now shut up!" Kikyo snapped and told the story of meeting Sesshomaru. "He was so _dreamy_, Mother. And I could tell he was falling in love with me!" Kikyo sighed and sat on the edge of her mothers bed. Kagura was glaring and finally she got to put a word in. "Mother, that's a lie! He kept starring at me!" The two daughters started fighting all over again but Stepmother stopped them.

"That's _quite_ enough!" she hissed. "I'm sure he was interested in _both_ of you! Now go and make sure Kagome is doing her chores!" The girls mumbled to themselves as they walked back out to the kitchen. Kagome was stirring something in a giant pot over the fire. It smelled heavenly and Kagura couldn't help but sniff and sigh. Kikyo jabbed her in the ribs. "Kagome, go scrub the floor in the front hall!" she yelled at the girl. Kagome looked up and nodded. She set down her stirring spoon and wiped her hands on her apron. She walked past Kikyo and Kagura and into the front hall.

Kikyo and Kagura spent the afternoon getting a music lesson from their mother. Kikyo was singing while Kagura was playing the flute. Stepmother sat at the piano. "One more time," she sighed in frustration. Kikyo started on a high note as Kagura played her flute. They were horrible and Stepmother's cat had to slink out of the room from fear his eardrums would burst. Downstairs, Kagome was scrubbing the dirty floor and singing the same song as her stepsisters softly. She sighed in exhaustion and leaned back against a wall. The cat walked and purred beside her. Kagome smiled weakly and petted his soft fur. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Kagome looked up.

She stood and opened the door to a squat man in royal clothing. He had a squeaky voice and when he spoke Kagome starred. "The residence of the Higurashi manor have been cordially invited to a royal ball at the King's castle. It is the 4th night of November." He handed Kagome a neatly folded invitation. "Good day." He bowed and made his way down the walk. Kagome still stood there, looking at the invitation in her hand, but snapped out of it and closed the door. She slowly walked up the staircase and knocked on her Stepmother's door.

Inside the room, Stepmother played a wrong note on the piano as she heard a knock. "What!" she shouted, very frustrated and angry. Kagome opened the door slightly and poked her head in. "Um…sorry to interrupt Stepmother, but an invitation has arrived for a ball at the castle." Kagura and Kikyo gasped and raced over to her. When Kikyo grasped the piece of paper she quickly unfolded it. She read it through once and screamed in happiness. Kagura grabbed it from her and read it also.

"Oh, Mother, can we go? Can we please go?" Kikyo pleaded. Stepmother smiled and said, "Oh course we may go. When is it?" Kagome answered that and Kikyo and Kagura dashed from the room to pick out an outfit. Kagome stood there, starring at the floor. "Stepmother?" she said quietly. Stepmother was still sitting at the piano and smiling (another one of her fake smiles). "Yes, Kagome?"

"Well, the invitation says that every young woman should be there. Does that mean I may come along?" her eyes were big and sparkling and Stepmother thought a moment.

"You may go Kagome. But that is if you finish all your chores and of course…find a dress." Kagome smiled and cried, "Oh, thank you Stepmother!" she ran from the room feeling overjoyed. But the ball was in less then a week and she couldn't do all of her chores _and_ find a dress. Kagome stopped right outside the attic door and thought. Then she groaned in regret and decided to get an early start on her many chores. Perhaps if she finished them sooner she could sew a dress with some material of Stepmother's. Kagome instantly felt better and rushed up the many flights of stairs to her room.

* * *

Sesshomaru's stagecoach halted outside of the castle. The young man inside got out and stood up straight. He strode into the big castle and asked a guard where the King was. "That way, sir," the guard said, pointing down the hall to the dining room. Sesshomaru thanked him and walked confidently down the hall and found the King sitting in a high chair. He was laughing and talking with his youngest son, InuYasha. When he spotted Sesshomaru he immediately stopped talking and his jaw dropped.

"Se…Sesshomaru?" he gasped. He suddenly broke out into a wide grin and jumped out of his chair. He ran over to Sesshomaru and shook his hand fondly. Sesshomaru smiled politely and took a seat by InuYasha. "Hello, little brother," he said. InuYasha sneered. "Hey, Sesshomaru. Why are _you_ here?"

"I got word of this ball you are having," Sesshomaru answered. "Nice way to meet a wife." He snickered and InuYasha stood up. "At least I'll have a wife! _You_ could never meet the right woman!" Sesshomaru sat back lazily.

"Actually, I met two on my way here. They were very strange in fact. But there was another woman who just stood over on the side of the road out of the way. She was quite beautiful." Sesshomaru yawned. InuYasha had taken his seat again. "What'd she look like?" he asked. Sesshomaru tried to remember. "She had shiny black hair and was dressed like she was poor. But the girls _drooling_ over me looked rich." Sesshomaru smiled. "But she was wearing an apron and a bandana and her hair was tied back."

InuYasha looked at the table. Had it been…

"Well, that's very nice, but now to change the subject to a more important matter!" their father piped up. "The ball!" Sesshomaru and the King discussed the ball while InuYasha continued to stare at the table.


	4. Chapter 4 Magical Preparation

Chapter Four

Preparing For the Ball With A Touch of Magic

The night of the ball soon arrived and Kagome hadn't finished her chores yet. She rushed around the manor cleaning like the wind. She scrubbed the floors, polished the silver, dusted the portraits and statues, cleaned the fireplaces…

But Kagura and Kikyo didn't want Kagome to attend the ball. They knew that their stepsister could be gorgeous if she cleaned herself up and if she went to the ball in a gown…well, all the men and the Prince would be after her. Kagura tried to slow Kagome down every chance she got but to no avail. Kagome was finishing each room within half an hour. And by 5 o'clock that night, Kagome was completely finished. The ball was at 6 and Kagome only had one hour to get ready. She looked through Stepmother's fabrics and found sparkly pink silk.

She also discovered a necklace of Kikyo's and some lace of Kagura's. She sat down and started to sew as fast as she could. She made the sleeves of the dress short and puffy and gave the dress a V cut at the neck. The lace went around the waist and bottom of the gown while the necklace lay aside for the time being. Kagome looked at her creation and smiled. It was simple but it would work.

The only thing she needed now was shoes. The only pair she had were her ugly work shoes but maybe one of her stepsister's had a fancy pair. She snuck into Kikyo's room and opened her closet. A shiny pair of pink high heeled shoes was sitting there and Kagome quickly snatched them up. They were about three sizes too big but they worked. She returned to her attic room and slipped the new dress on. Then she brushed out her long black hair and tied a matching pink bow in the back.

Kagome stood and admired herself in the upstairs hall mirror. Downstairs, Kagura was tapping her foot in annoyance waiting for Kagome to come down. She was wearing a green puffy dress, matching headband, and flat green shoes. Kikyo was by her side with the same style dress and everything only it was blue. They were both crossing their arms and loosing patience. Kikyo turned to face Stepmother. "Mo-_ther_!" she said crossly. "Where is she! Cant we leave without her?"

"Now, now Kikyo. Patience," Stepmother replied calmly. Kikyo gritted her teeth but remained silent. Finally, they looked towards the staircase to see Kagome gracefully walking down it. She looked beautiful! Kikyo and Kagura both groaned quietly as they watched her reach the ground. "Are we ready to go? Kikyo, Kagura, you look amazing!" she smiled. Kagura looked away. "Thanks," she said coldly. "Now hurry up and let's get going!"

Kagome nodded and started for the door but Stepmother stopped her. "Kagome, I love your necklace. Where did you get it?" she asked. Kagome was about to answer but Kikyo gasped. "That's _my_ necklace you thief! Give it back!" she wretched the necklace from Kagome's neck and beads went everywhere. Kagome looked at them in sadness and sighed.

"I also love this lace you put on your dress," Stepmother continued. Kagura looked over at her and gasped like Kikyo had. "That's _my_ lace!" She ran over to Kagome and started tearing the lace off of her. Kagome starred at her in horror but didn't do anything. "No, Kagura! Please stop it!" she wailed. Kikyo had stomped back over and cried, "And these are _my_ shoes!" She knelt down and snatched the little pink shoes from Kagome. Kagome almost tripped but kept her balance. Once the sisters were through, Kagome looked down at her dress.

It looked awful! It had been torn into rags. Kagome started to cry and looked back at the grinning sisters and mother. They waved good-bye and left the house. Kagome stood there, bawling, and ran out to the side yard. She fell to the ground in front of a bench and put her head on the bench sobbing. She couldn't go to the ball…she couldn't see that handsome prince…she would be a maid for the rest of her life…

"There, there, my child," a gentle voice came from above her. "Dry those tears." Kagome quickly looked up in bewilderment and saw a kind old lady starring down at her. She sat back on her knees and asked, "W-Who are you?" The old woman smiled and stood up. She was wearing a long blue dress and her hair was tied into a tight bun.

"I'm Kaede, your fairy godmother!" the woman replied, still smiling. "Now come on! Stop that crying!" Kagome wiped her eyes and sniffed. "Why? I can't go to the ball! I _should_ be crying!" She almost started right up again but her fairy godmother silenced her.

"You can't have a tear-streamed face when you make your appearance at the ball can you?" she asked encouragingly. Kagome looked taken aback. "T-The ball?" she stammered. Fairy Godmother nodded. She reached into one of her long sleeves and withdrew what seemed to be a wand. Kagome looked at it and asked, "Is that really a wand?" Fairy Godmother nodded.

She pointed it at one of the pumpkins in the pumpkin patch and mumbled, "Watch this!" She said some magic words and the pumpkin sprung to life! The vines twisted into a shape that resembled wheels and the pumpkin turned white. It grew a door and the vines finally stopped growing. Now there was a round carriage with four wheels standing before Kagome. She gasped in surprise as Fairy Godmother directed her wand at some stray mice. The mice grew larger and larger and suddenly turned into horses!

The wand was pointed at Stepmother's black cat and the cat let out a screeching, "Meow!" before turning into a driver. Kagome was shocked. Last, but not least, it was her turn. Her fairy godmother faced her with a kind smile. "Now, my dear, for you." She raised her wand and muttered the magic words. A jet of gold light shot at Kagome and she gasped in nervousness. Her torn clothing was instantly transformed into a dazzling white ball gown. Her black hair remained the same (down) and on her head a silver tiara shimmered into place.

To top the gorgeous outfit off little glass slippers appeared on her bare feet. Kagome looked down at them in awe and whispered, "They're lovely!" She turned to look at Fairy Godmother and dashed over to hug her. "Now, you better get going!" Fairy Godmother said. "Oh, but remember child! This spell will be broken by midnight!" She helped Kagome into the carriage and shut the door.

Kagome stuck her head out of the window and waved good-bye to Fairy Godmother, a huge happy smile plastered on her face. Fairy Godmother returned the smile as the carriage started to drive off. Kagome watched as the old woman disappeared in a puff of smoke and the house slowly faded from view. Then she watched all the wonderful scenery go by. She noticed all the houses and the lake and the stars.

* * *

Back at the castle, InuYasha sighed in boredom. None of these women interested him and each time a new one was announced he merely bowed politely and took his seat again. He stood as more women were being announced. "Miss Kaori Yakashimi!" a servant read off the list. A tall, skinny woman who was giggling furiously walked up in front of the prince and curtsied. He bowed with a fake smile on his face and waited for the next name to be read.

"Miss Kikyo Higurashi and Miss Kagura Higurashi!" the servant called. Kikyo pushed Kagura aside and walked diligently up to the prince. Kagura glared at her sister and followed. They both curtsied and smiled as the prince bowed back. He held back a yawn as the two young women took their places in the crowd. But again they started to argue. "He was looking at me!" Kagura sighed.

"In your dreams!" Kikyo retorted softly. Stepmother gave them a frightening stare and they shut up almost immediately. InuYasha sat back down on his throne and looked over at Sesshomaru. "Why aren't you dancing?" he asked suspiciously. Sesshomaru didn't reply but then said, "Those two women who were just announced were the ones I saw on the road that day. It's a shame that other girl isn't here. I would have asked her to dance." InuYasha growled softly.

"Go dance with one of those stupid women who are starring at you!" he snapped. Sesshomaru remained seated. "I'd rather not," he muttered calmly. InuYasha shook his head as he stood for about the thousandth time. That woman he had been hoping would show up hadn't come. He looked at the ground in sadness and disappointment.

* * *

Kagome felt the carriage halt and looked out the window. They had arrived at the castle and her heart started to pound. She slowly stepped from the carriage and the driver looked at her. Of course he couldn't talk…he was a cat. Kagome took a deep breath and started up towards the castle. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Ball

Chapter Five

The Ball

Kagome looked fearfully at the tall, muscular guards standing in various places in the front hall. She passed each one trying not to make eye contact. They scared her…holding those long, pointed axe things. She hold her breath as she entered the ball room. Thousands of men and women were talking and laughing and waltzing. Kagome starred at all the people and tried not to be seen by her Stepmother and stepsisters. She walked over to a man with a little ponytail and a purple suit. He spotted her and smiled.

"Hello, miss," he said, showing his sparkling white teeth. "Would you like to dance?" Kagome glanced around to make sure InuYasha the Prince wasn't watching and nodded. She took the man's hand as he led her onto the dance floor. "So, what's your name, my beautiful young maiden?" the man asked as they danced.

"Kagome," Kagome answered, looking up at him. "Kagome Higurashi." The man looked her over. "Are you related to Kikyo Higurashi?" The man raised an eyebrow when Kagome got a startled look on her face. "Yes, I am," she replied. He sighed. "Kikyo was my girlfriend about a year ago but sadly she told me she didn't want to see me anymore."

"Why?" Kagome asked, pitying him. The man shook his head. "I can be a bit…" Kagome gasped when she felt a hand rub over her butt. She glared at the man and slapped him hard on the cheek. "What do you think you're doing!" she demanded. The man blinked confusedly at her and gulped.

"Sorry. I can be a bit lecherous sometimes." He sighed and added, "How rude of me. I never introduced myself. I'm---"

"Miroku!" came a loud shout and a woman came stomping over to them. She had long, dark brown hair that matched her eyes. She was wearing a short pink dress with a sash across the front. "Are you _dancing_ with this girl?" she asked harshly. The man, Miroku, opened his mouth to reply but the woman stopped him. "I swear, Miroku, you are such a pervert!" Kagome starred at the two in bewilderment.

"Uh…excuse me…but who are you?" she asked the woman yelling at Miroku. The woman looked over at her and smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name's Sango. I'm Miroku's girlfriend but lately I've been reconsidering that." She glared at her boyfriend and he gasped. "No Sango! You can't leave me! I can change!"

"Ha! If I had a dollar for each time you've said that…" And she dragged a whimpering Miroku away by the ear. Kagome stood there, still confused, and walked over to get some punch. She poured herself a glass and gulped it down. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned. A man in a dark brown suit with a long ponytail was smiling at her. "Excuse me miss, but would you care to dance?" he asked politely. Kagome set down her glass and nodded.

The man put his hand on her waist and they started to waltz. "My name is Koga. I work for the King. Do you have a job, Miss---"

"Kagome," Kagome answered, smiling. "And, yes, I do have a job actually." Koga continued to stare at her. "May I ask what it is?" he asked.

"Well, I'm a…a…maid." Kagome started to blush but Koga only laughed. "Who do you work for?"

"The Higurashi's," she answered, relieved that he had only laughed. A man walked up to them and asked Koga, "May I cut in?" The man had long white hair and an even whiter suit. His eyes were gold and he looked a lot older then Koga. Koga didn't seem too happy to let the man replace him but he nodded and stepped aside. The taller man started to dance with Kagome and Kagome starred at him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked, smiling. Kagome nodded. "My name's Sesshomaru. I'm older brother to Prince InuYasha and oldest son of the King." Kagome gasped.

"InuYasha! So you know where he is then?" she was excited that someone could tell her where InuYasha was. Sesshomaru looked taken aback. "Well, of course I know where he is. Would you like to see him?" Kagome nodded frantically but suddenly she noticed Kagura and Kikyo heading her way! Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. "Um, first I have to…uh…go over here!" she let go of Sesshomaru's hand and sprinted off into the crowd. He starred after her in shock and heard a giggle from behind him.

"H, Prince Sesshomaru," Kikyo giggled as he turned. "Would you like to dance?" Sesshomaru sighed and nodded. Kikyo looked thrilled while Kagura stood and watched, arms crossed and frowning. Kagome sighed in relief when she was a long distance from her family. She started wandering around looking for someone to dance with.

* * *

InuYasha's head was rested against his fist as he sat in his throne practically bored to death. He watched all his subjects dancing merrily and having a wonderful time. But then he saw her. She was stunning and wandering around by the entrance of the ball room. Her shiny black hair…her big brown eyes…and that dress…

InuYasha jumped up and walked hastily over to her. She turned when she saw him and smiled. InuYasha held out his hand and thought that he didn't need words to get the message across. She accepted his hand and he led her onto the dance floor. Everyone starred when they realized their prince was dancing with someone. The people stopped dancing and backed off the floor, watching. Kagome starred into InuYasha's big golden eyes and was instantly lost in them. He was starring at her as well, a dazed look on his face.

They danced around and around the ball room floor not caring who was watching. But up high in the balcony, the King was watching with wide eyes as his servant stood behind him. He looked at the beautiful girl in his son's arms and gasped. "That girl! He shall marry that girl! Oh, Jacques, start writing the wedding invitations and find out that girls name!" He scurried off down the hall to his bedroom an slammed the door. Jacques nodded to no one in particular and watched the happy couple down below.

Stepmother wondered why no one was dancing and looked over the shoulders of the many people. She caught a glimpse of the Prince but couldn't tell who he was dancing with. She would look ridiculous if she jumped so she remained in her place. Kikyo and Kagura were beside her trying to get a better view. "Who is she, Mother, who is she?" Kagura kept repeating. Stepmother shook her head and replied, "I don't know Kagura!"

Kagome was swaying to the rhythm of the music and just couldn't believe she was dancing with a _prince_! She felt like she could melt right there on the spot. As the music faded other people began to dance around them and InuYasha led Kagome down many halls and out into the back of the castle. A sparkling fountain was going and a little bridge was leading over to it. InuYasha held Kagome's hand as they walked over and sat down on a bench beside the fountain. The stars were twinkling brightly and both felt like nothing could spoil this perfect night.

A big, white clock was behind them and Kagome didn't even bother to see what time it was. She only blinked up at the man before her and sighed. He had a dreamy look on his face and Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"What is so funny?" InuYasha asked her, hoping he hadn't done something embarrassing. Kagome stopped laughing.

"The look on your face…it's funny!" she chuckled. InuYasha blinked and held back a blush. "Oh," he said softly. Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you." She looked down at the ground but InuYasha held her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. "No need to be sorry."

He closed his eyes as their faces moved closer and closer and closer…their lips almost touching. Kagome's eyes widened but she quickly closed them, savoring the moment. She could feel his breath…nothing could disturb them now…

A loud chime came from behind them and Kagome was snapped out of it. She pulled away from InuYasha and looked at the clock. "Oh no!" she cried. It was midnight! She hurriedly got up from the bench and ran back towards the castle. "Wait!" she could hear InuYasha calling but she only ran faster. She reached the castle but a man stepping in front of her. He said he was the King's assistant, Jacques, but Kagome could care less. She pushed past him and sprinted for the castle door, back to her carriage.

"Stop her! Stop that girl!" InuYasha was screaming at the guards but Kagome had already descended the steps. He was catching up and now he was right behind her. Kagome looked back at him and nearly tripped. She didn't even notice one of her little glass slippers had fallen off. She jumped into her carriage and it sped away. InuYasha stopped running and starred after her. She had been the one…the one who would be his wife and she had fled from him. He looked down to see a shimmering glass slipper and picked it up. A thought occurred to him.

Maybe there was still hope…

* * *

Kagome's carriage was turning back into a pumpkin and she could feel it getting squishy. Suddenly, it collapsed on the side of the road and she fell out. When she looked back at it, it was already a round little pumpkin. The driver was once again Stepmother's cat and the mice that had once been horses were fleeing. Kagome sighed and looked up at the stars. It had been such a magical night…

She glanced down and noticed she was in rags again. But…she still had a sparkling glass slipper on one foot. She smiled and picked it up, holding it up level with her face. "A souvenir of this wonderful night," she said to no one in particular.


	6. Chapter 6 The Search

Chapter Six

The Search and Kagome's Broken Heart

Kagome arrived home around twelve thirty feeling very tired. It had been a long night and she was just thankful that Stepmother, Kikyo, and Kagura weren't home yet. She changed out of her torn clothing into her work clothes and set to work on sweeping by the fireplace. It was not long before she heard horses and voices outside the front door. Soon, Stepmother was walking in followed by her two daughters. They both had dreamy looks on their faces. Kagome greeted them and put down her broom.

"How was the ball?" she asked, pretending to sound interested. Kikyo sighed. "It was wonderful! I danced with a Prince!" Kagura snorted and replied, "Yeah, for about a minute until _I_ danced with him!" Kikyo looked like she was getting ready to argue but Stepmother glared at them. "So, Kagome, how were things here?" she asked, suspicious. Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Oh, just fine. I've been sweeping most of the time and I even cleaned out all the ashes in the fireplace." She turned and continued her work as Stepmother hung her coat on the hanger. Kikyo and Kagura were giving each other very nasty looks and walked off into the kitchen. Kagome hummed to herself and swayed a little as she swept. Stepmother looked at her in an odd way but shrugged and went upstairs.

* * *

InuYasha sat in the now empty ball room holding the delicate glass slipper in his firm hand. He starred at it and tried to invent a plan. How could he find her? He couldn't even remember her name…what was it? She had told him in the market, he remembered, but that was about two weeks ago. He hadn't had a chance to ask her when they danced and sat down outside. But the slipper was incredibly small and wouldn't fit just any foot.

Jacques, the King's main servant, came striding into the room at that moment looking sad. "Wait till His Majesty finds out she's run away!" he was mumbling as he walked over to the Prince. "Oh, what will I do! What if he fires me! Oh I can't get fired, no not right now…"

"Jacques! Don't worry! I won't let Father fire you! You've been working for us since I was born!" InuYasha comforted. Jacques gave a weak yet unconvinced smile. InuYasha showed him the slipper and he suddenly became fascinated. He looked it over for at least five minutes before nodding.

"Yes…yes, I think we can use this to find her! We'll go to every single girl in the kingdom and let her try it on! If it fits, she's the one. This shoe is the smallest size I've ever seen!" He asked InuYasha if he could show the King and InuYasha nodded. He ran hurriedly out of the big room and down the hall to the King's room. He gulped and knocked three times. At first there was no reply, but then a loud, "Come in!"

Jacques entered the large bedroom that belonged to the King and shut the door behind him. "Ah, Jacques! What is it?" the King smiled, closing the book he had been reading. The servant took a deep breath and decided to get this over with.

"Your Highness, I'm afraid I have some bad news. That girl your son was dancing with, the one who you want him to marry, well she…she's gone. She ran away from him around midnight. We tried to stop her, really we did, but she was just too fast." The King sat there on his bed looking stunned. But then his stunned expression turned into one of rage.

"WHAT!" he shouted angrily, his face growing red. Jacques coward in fear for a moment before saying shakily, "B-But I have g-good news! Sh-She left behind a s-slipper! Here!" He held up the fragile slipper with trembling hands. The King got up from his bed and examined the little shoe. He took it from his servant and made a, "Hmmm," noise. Just then, his face broke into a wide grin.

"Perfect! We can use this to track her down! Was that your plan Jacques?"

"Y-Yes, sire," the man answered, sighing and wiping the sweat from his brow. The King started to jump around happily with the little slipper in his hands. "I want the search to begin tomorrow! At dawn tomorrow! Go, make the announcement!" He waved the man out of his room and shut the door.

* * *

At the crack of dawn the next morning the search began. The Prince would travel to each home and each woman inside would have to try the slipper on and see if it fit. So far, he and Jacques were having no luck. Every woman's foot had been too big. They had tried to squeeze it on but it wouldn't work. InuYasha was becoming bored. He knocked on the door of a small house and a woman with long brown hair answered it. She was wearing a green skirt with a pink top and had big, brown eyes.

InuYasha walked into her home when she invited him in. But when he caught sight of a man dressed in purple with a small ponytail in the back of his head he decided she couldn't have been the woman he had danced with. He bid them a good day and left.

"Jacques, I'm becoming frustrated," he mumbled to his servant as the carriage set out once more down the road. Jacques sighed and nodded.

"I know, but the King wants every single woman checked. We have to follow orders." InuYasha nodded as well and looked out the window. They were approaching a mansion on the outskirts of town…

* * *

Stepmother looked at the big clock in the front hall. "Girls, girls, be ready!" she called. "The Prince shall be here soon!" Kikyo and Kagura came rushing down the stairs dressed in their finest clothes. Kagome was still in her maid's clothing but since she had no other clothes it didn't really matter. She had the song from the ball stuck in her head and when she walked by Stepmother she started to hum it.

Stepmother gasped as Kagome walked off towards the kitchen. She frowned and suddenly understood. Kagome smiled as she prepared lunch. She was going to see the Prince! She was going to try on the slipper and know that it would fit! Oh, if only they would arrive…

"Kagome!" Stepmother called. "Why don't you go get ready in your room! We have to all look our best!" Kagome blinked and set down the cabbage she had been cutting. She walked out into the hall and looked at Stepmother.

"But I don't have any other clothes!" she said. Stepmother smiled. "Borrow some from Kikyo or Kagura! Just go get ready in your room!" Kagome was still confused but she nodded. Before she even reached the stairs, though, her stepsisters stopped her.

"No way is she wearing something of _mine_!" Kagura spat. Kikyo nodded in agreement. Stepmother gritted her teeth but still managed to smile.

"Girls, let Kagome go and change!" she snapped. Kagura looked startled but she moved aside and let Kagome pass. Kagome starred at her stepmother but shook out of her daze and walked up the flight of steps. Downstairs she could here Kikyo and Kagura complaining.

"But Mother, why…?"

"She's filthy…!"

"Silence!"

Kagome smiled to herself and opened Kagura's door. It as dark inside but she flicked on the light. She searched through Kagura's closet and found a faded red dress with long sleeves. She also discovered a pair of shiny black shoes, some dangling earrings, and a red flower choker. She was pleased when she opened the attic door and walked up to her room.

Back downstairs, Stepmother watched the clock tick and finally decided to put her plan into action. With an evil glint in her eye, she walked up the staircase to the hall. She slowly made her way to the attic door and slipped through. It took her a while to make it up the many steps but when she came to the last one she grinned mischievously. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a big brass key.

Kagome was still humming to herself as she brushed out her long, beautiful hair. She had already changed and was just about ready. She looked herself over in the mirror and suddenly frowned. In her mirror, she could just see Stepmother approaching her door. In her hand was a key!

Kagome gasped and looked over her shoulder. She jumped up and ran over to the door but it was too late. Stepmother had already shut it tight and Kagome heard a click.

"NO!" she cried, slamming her fist into the door repeatedly. "No! No! No! Stepmother, please!" But she cold hear footsteps rushing down the stairs and then the attic door slammed. Kagome's lower lip trembled slightly and she sank to the floor, her hand on the doorknob.

"No…" she whispered, before starting to cry.


	7. Chapter 7 Happily Ever After?

Chapter Seven

Happily Ever After or Tragic Ending?

Kikyo gasped and squealed when she heard a knock at the front door. "Kagome! Kagome, answer the door! God, she is so slow!" Kikyo marched over to the door and opened it swiftly. Standing there was Jacques, holding a little glass slipper on a red satin cushion. He smiled and stepped aside as InuYasha came up the walk.

"Good morning Madame!" Jacques said brightly. "I trust you heard of our search? The one whose foot…"

"Yes, yes, I heard, please come in!" Kikyo said in a rush. She practically yanked the Prince and servant into the house and shut the door. Kagura walked into the room eating a piece of bread but when she laid eyes on the Prince she nearly choked. She ran over to InuYasha and smiled dreamily. He looked a bit nervous but he gave her a kind smile nonetheless.

"Er…hello, Miss," he greeted Kagura. "We're here about the search. I'm guessing you already know about it?" Kagura nodded as if still in a daze and was suddenly pushed aside by Kikyo. They glared at each other for an instant before Stepmother joined them.

"Aw, Prince InuYasha! What a pleasure it is to have you in our humble home!" Stepmother smiled, waving a hand as though she too were royalty. "Please sit down." She led him into the parlor but he merely shook his head.

"No, thank you. But we have many other houses to visit and I would like to begin." He looked over at Jacques and motioned for him to bring the slipper over. Jacques obeyed and held up the shining glass shoe. Kikyo and Kagura were shoving to be the first to try it on but Kikyo eventually won. Kagura gritted her teeth angrily and sat down in one of the cushioned chairs InuYasha had turned down. Kikyo also sat, but on the piano bench.

Jacques knelt down as she stuck out her rather large foot. Even by looking at her foot and the slipper you _knew_ it would not fit. Kikyo glared down at him as he took a deep breath and slid the shoe down onto her foot. It only went halfway. Kikyo gasped in shock and pushed the servant aside. She thrust her foot into the shoe but it was still no use; that foot and shoe would never fit together.

Kagura laughed in triumph and snatched the slipper from her struggling sister.

"My turn!" she snapped, removing her own shoe to put on the new one. InuYasha, Stepmother, Kikyo, and Jacques all watched eagerly to see if it fit. Kagura grasped the slipper with both hands and forced it onto her foot. It crushed her toes but _just barely_ fit. Kagura's eyes widened and she cheered. Kikyo's mouth was hanging open in anger and amazement as she watched her younger sister brag.

"It fits! It fits! I'm the one! It's my slipper!" Kagura was saying as Stepmother grinned. InuYasha examined her foot and sighed.

"I don't know. It seems to be…crushing your toes…" Without warning, the slipper came off of Kagura's foot and ricocheted off the wall. Everyone gasped in surprise and ducked as Jacques grabbed the satin cushion and chased the flying slipper. He caught it and wiped the sweat from his brow in relief. Kikyo and Kagura were coming over to him to fight over who would get to try on the slipper again but InuYasha stopped them.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but only one try each," he informed them. They slinked back in disappointment.

* * *

Kagome searched her bed for anything to pick the lock with. She looked under it, on her vanity, and even over by the window. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. _The window_! Why hadn't she thought of it before? She could climb out the window and…

Kagome looked out her window and saw a three story fall. She gulped. Ok, not so great idea. But her eyes were trialing over her bed sheets. She'd read about it before in books. Tying the bed sheets together to create a rope and then use it to escape. But it was too risky…too dangerous. Kagome knew though that she had to try. Her love was waiting right downstairs and he was going to leave any minute now.

She sighed and began ripping up her bed sheets. Soon, she had tied them all together and was attaching them to her bed post. She let her new rope fall out of the window and down to the ground. _This is crazy_, she told herself as she grasped the rope. She took a deep breath and started to scale the wall. At first, she just hung, completely stunned to move. But then she remembered InuYasha and was going lower and lower and lower….

She was to the second story now. She could see through Kikyo's room's window and it was dark. She then came to the first story and it was only a few more inches….

Kagome cried, "Yes!" as her feet touched solid ground and she looked through the kitchen window. She could just make out two male figures beside the door. "No!" Kagome whispered as she turned to run to the backdoor.

* * *

"Well, this was nice, but are you sure there are no more women in the house?" Jacques asked Stepmother as he faced the front door. Stepmother's eyes grew colder.

"I'm absolutely positive," she told him and practically started shoving him out the door. He looked startled but was just about to leave when…

"Wait!" a voice cried from behind them all. Everyone turned to see Kagome standing there, looking sweaty yet happy. Jacques looked very confused while InuYasha was gaping. "Jacques…the slipper…" he mumbled. Jacques snapped out of it and nodded hurriedly. Kagome took a seat and waited. He was about to dash over to her when Stepmother's eyes turned to slits. She saw an opportunity and reached for the broom. As Jacques rushed past her, she dropped the broom so that he tripped over it.

The little shoe went soaring and everyone starred in horror (except for Stepmother, Kikyo, and Kagura of course) as it smashed into the ground and shattered into a thousand little pieces. Jacques looked like he was about to faint.

"No! That was the only one! Oh, the King will _kill_ me! Why, why, why…"

"Um, excuse me?" Kagome said sweetly. "But…I have the other." She removed a glittered glass slipper from her pocket that was an exact copy of the one broken on the floor. Jacques starred in disbelief but then smiled widely. "Yes! Yes!" he said as he took the little shoe from her. He knelt before her tiny foot and slipped the shoe onto it with ease. It was a perfect fit.

* * *

InuYasha smiled as hundreds of blue birds whizzed past his head and out into the open blue sky. It was the perfect day for a wedding. He looked to his side to see his new wife, Kagome, grinning broadly back at him. She was wearing a puffy white wedding dress with a matching tiara and choker. On her feet were two sparkling glass slippers. The two descended the long flight of steps down to their awaiting white carriage with matching horses. The King was waving to them joyously with Jacques right beside him smiling as though he had just been promoted (wink).

Kagome stuck her head out the window and waved merrily as the carriage started to roll off down the road. Everyone waved back and Stepmother, Kikyo, and Kagura stood like outcasts to the side, crossing their arms and frowning grumpily. Kagome felt better then she ever had before. A puff of spook appeared a little ways out and she saw Fairy Godmother smiling and waving to her. Kagome almost cried tears of joy as she waved back. She owed all of this to Fairy Godmother now that she thought about it.

InuYasha sighed from next to her. Kagome turned to face him and was still smiling as big as ever. InuYasha was smiling as well and he leaned over. The two kissed happily as the hundreds of blue birds soared past in freedom and wonder…and they all lived:

**Happily Ever After**

**The End**


End file.
